


ART - Truth May Vary

by jazzy2may



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: The Truth May Vary  by mugwort_and_myrrhPart 1 of: The Fray Will Well Become MeViking Mysticism, Urban Fantasy, and Magic. A new twist in an AU universe. With an Immortal Sorcerer for a father, Steve is tiny sickly but determined to live, and learn the limits to his magic.I highly recommend reading this story. its fantastic!





	1. Covr 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugwort_and_myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugwort_and_myrrh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Truth May Vary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818410) by [mugwort_and_myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugwort_and_myrrh/pseuds/mugwort_and_myrrh). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover 1 is a bit magical. I hope I got that feeling across in this cover.

_ Viking Mysticism, Urban Fantasy, and Magic._

* * *

_“What is the music?” Steve asks._

_“ That? Oh, just the warp and weft of Creation as it births itself, moment by moment,” the pale man says, cocks      his head at Steve and smiles a crooked little half-smile, and—_

_“Teach me,” Steve says, and the man grins._

* * *

 

_my favorite lines from chapter 2 and which inspired me to make this cover._


	2. Cover 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simplistic black and white cover with viking runes


End file.
